


The Feast of Tears

by Phythona



Series: Love Me Like I Love You [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Oblivious Thor (Marvel), Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phythona/pseuds/Phythona
Summary: Thor returns from his trip to Vanaheim with the Worriors Three and Lady Sif and to welcome him home, his father throws him a feast.





	The Feast of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> P. S - I'm this story Thor is 975 or 16 years old. 
> 
> Also I always pictured Thor to be a spoiled playboy prince. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own the Marvel characters I used in this story, I only own the plot!

(Asgard) 

Today was one of the days where Loki wished he had not left the comforts of his chamber.

You see today Thor is to return from his 5 day hunting trip from Vanaheim with the Worriors Three and Lady Sif.

It was fine with Loki really but what was not fine is having a feast where Thor would flirt with maidens. 

He was not jealous for the feast that their father prepared for Thor but because Thor would only use it as an excuse to flirt with multiple maidens in front of him. 

Loki signed, taking a sip from his wine 'I knew I should have not left my chamber' 

Suddenly Thor's hand lands on Loki's shoulder "What is with the long face Loki, why are you not mingling with guests?" 

Loki rolles his eye "It is not your business, now will you kindly remove your enormous hand from my shoulder?" 

Thor huffs "Suit yourself" and walks to a vacant seat and sits down. 

Minutes later two tall and curvy maidens with long black hair and bright blue eyes approached him. Anca and Anci Adeliodottir. 

Anca puts her hand on Thor's left shoulder while Anci puts her hand on Thor's right shoulder "Good evening, my Lord" 

Thor turns to her and smiles "Good evening to you to my Ladies"

"Do you mind if we sit with you my Lord? We would not like you to be lonely" Anci suggested. 

Thor laughs and spreads his legs "I would not mind please sit" 

Anca and Anci giggles and sits on his laps. 

"Why thank you my Lord" Anca said with a ~~not so~~  innocent smile. 

Mean while as Thor flirted with Anca and Anci, Loki drank his fifth glass of wine since Thor had left. 

Frigga l, who sat in front of Loki, cleared her throat to draw Loki's attention. 

"Loki are you alright? That is your fifth glass this evening" 

Loki nods "I am alright mother, I am merely happy of Thor's return" 

Frigga signed "Do not lie to me, my son, I know that there is something troubling you, you can tell me" 

Loki gives his mother a weak smile "I am alright mother, I swear" 

Frigga nods "If you say so" 

Loki takes another sip from his fine before turning his attention to Thor, only to see that one of the women hand on the middle of his trousers. 

Loki swallowed the rest of his wine before teleporting to his room and quickly Casts a spell to black Heimdall's sight from his room and to block all sounds that comes from his room. 

Suddenly Loki hears a loud bang coming from Thor's room, which was beside his and soon after a bed slamming against the wall. 

Loki puts his hands over his ears as he sank down on his knees and as a tear slowly went down his cheek. 

An hour later the load slamming sound stopped indicating that Thor was finished. 

Slowly, Loki drops his hands and rises from the ground, leaning on his dresser for support. 

Suddenly Loki grabs his things from the dresser and randomly throws them away and pocks his reflection. 

"You are so disgusting! How dare you fall in love with your brother?! How dare you?!" 

Loki rans his hand through his hair "I despise you Thor, I despise you so much for giving me these unnatural feelings for you" 

Loki then lays down on his bed, closing his eyes as he tries to block the images of Thor bedding those women and was completely oblivious of what what happening in Thor's room. 

Mean while in Thor's room, Thor walked to the balcony of his room and leans on the railings. 

Thor signed and looks at the nighy sky "I do not understand I just beded two beautiful and curvy women yet why an I not satisfied?" 


End file.
